We Will Be TogetherForever
by naruwolf
Summary: the captivating world of twilight rewritten but with a taste of naruto characters in it. witness the evolution of a beautiful relationship between naruto, a human and hinata, a vampire. how will this unusual relationship turn out and will everything go well in the end? story from twilight to breaking dawn.
1. Chapter 1

We will be together…forever

Chapter 1

yo people. here i am with a new fanfiction. i am a diehard fan of naruto and twilight and one night i had a crazy dream in which in twilight instead of the same characters i put naruto characters and switched the gender roles. and then here it is. my dream. i hope people like it.

its rated M for lemons later on to keep things interesting so..

lets begin

* * *

I'd never given much thought to how I would die- though I'd had reason enough in the last few months-but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.

I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble even. That ought to count for something.

I knew that if I'd never gone to forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But' terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret this decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.

-Stephanie Meyer

* * *

I was packing all of my stuff in my suitcase- my clothes, an mp3 player, a camera, and some other things that would remind me of my life here in phoenix, California.

I had lived with my mom in California for as long as I can mon, Kushina, had broken up with minato, I mean dad, almost a year after I was born.

Mom had auburn hair with tints of red and fair complexion and brown eyes whereas minato had spiky blond hair and blue eyes.

Minato lived in forks. A town in the state of Washington constantly under the cover of clouds. Mom met a guy named Phil a few months back and as far as I can tell he seemed like a nice guy. Finally mom found a decent guy that could take care of her.

Phil was a minor league baseball player and that meant that he had to travel a lot. So to give mom some alone time with phil and to let her settle, I decided to live with my dad for the time being.

So here I am now in an airplane from phoenix to Seattle and then to Port Angeles by another small plane. Along the way I began to wonder what would forks have in store for me. I knew that minato was the chief of police in forks so it wasn't a surprise when he picked me up in his cruiser.

It was a little awkward for me as I hadn't talked to him in two years and most of all that I had to travel in his cruiser with people staring at me. He tried to start a conversation with me.

"I see the whisker marks haven't gone yet naruto?"

Yup, it was the same question every time someone met me. "Yeah I guess that they are permanent now" I said with a bored tone.

It was true that I, naruto uzumaki, had whisker marks on my cheeks. Namely three on each side. I had bright yellowish- blond spiky hair and blue eyes and I was unusually pale. Anyone could tell by looking at me that I had a striking resemblance to minato. But I never understood the whisker marks that I had. Mom said that it was a birth mark but whatever, they always made me the centre of attraction which I did not like and for some reason all the girls in my school in phoenix kept asking me for dates and I think it was mostly due to these marks.

Yeah I refused all of them not because I do not like girls but because they were just some stuck up teenage girls who just went on appearances. I secretly hoped that things would be a little different here.

"You know you look just like me when I was at your age" said minato while trying to make a conversation.

I just shook it off and just nodded. I wasn't interested in this conversation as it was not going anywhere and neither was he. We just remained quiet for the rest of the trip home.

Our house looked the same the last time I came here and that was three years ago. The weather outside the car was chilling and you could see forests wherever your eye went. It was all green. Almost like an alien planet. The sky was covered with clouds and it was slightly raining.

Minato grabbed my luggage and he and I dashed towards the front door. It was good to finally get out of that cruiser. The house was the same inside too. The living room had a T.V. with a couch in front of it and the room connected to the kitchen. Minato led me upstairs to my room.

"It's exactly as you left it. Well hope you like your room and yeah I made a few adjustments like that computer and the new bed. You like purple right?" said minato.

"Purple is nice" I simply said as he walked out of the room. One good thing about minato is that he doesn't hover. He may look like he doesn't care much but inside he just doesn't know how to show his love and affection. Maybe that's the reason why mom left him.

As minato moved down the stairs I sat on my bed to take a good look at my room. The wallpaper on the walls was same, as was the rest of the furniture. The only noticeable change would be the new bed. Minato must have bought it to suit it for my height. A seventeen year old with a good height requires a large bed too after all. I opened my luggage and set my clothes in the cupboard. Arizona did not have cold winters. Infact we did not have winters at all. So I had to buy a few new clothes to fit the continuously raining and cold climate.

As I was finished with my work I heard a loud roar of an engine. It sounded like a truck. I turned to look out of my window only to find minato with two other people. One on a wheel chair and other helping him get out of the truck. I slowly went out of the house

"Naruto you might remember billy here" said minato while pointing at the guy in the wheelchair.

"And this here is sakura" pointing towards a pink haired girl just a little smaller in age than me, maybe 16 or 15 I thought.

"Yeah I kind of remember something about them" I lied. Truth be told I didn't remember anybody in this town.

"so naruto here is your homecoming present" minato said while pointing at the red truck "bought it off billy here. he sold it real cheap" minato made a face at billy and billy muttered something before both of them sort of started fighting with each other which caused a little chuckle to escape from my mouth.

I turned to sakura who was having the same reaction as mine while staring at the two old men playing. It gave me a little time to check her out. She had pink hair up to her shoulders with green eyes and very light skin tone. she had almost no curves on her body. She might still be developing, I thought.

Then she turned to find me staring at her and she started blushing furiously. Not another fan girl I secretly hoped. I did not want the same things happening here as it happened in phoenix. I wanted a fresh start in life. So I quickly changed the subject.

"are they always like this?" I asked while hoping that she might answer and not just stare at me in return.

"it gets worse with old age." She replied while hiding her blush and returning to normal.

" come let me tell you some important things you need to know about this truck. It really is ancient so it needed a little modification." She tried to make friendly conversation with me.

"why don't you ride with me to school" I asked her randomly to which she made a saddened look

" I go to school on reservation, so.."

" well that's too bad, it would have been nice to know one familiar face" I said while feeling a little sad. I knew that this girl was not like the others. She was a nice friend to keep.

I returned to the house with minato after bidding farewell to billy and sakura. at night I got to know that minato did not know how to cook. So I had to prepare the meal for the night. Good thing that I learned to cook at an early age.

After returning to my room I changed to my night wear and jumped into the bed. The room was dark and without any moon light. Clouds covered the night sky and rain continuously fell making it hard for me to sleep with all the noise of the rain on my window. It was after midnight that the rain slowed down and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The morning was just the same as I expected. Minato was an early riser and as soon as I woke up I heard the cruiser drifting from the parkway and leaving. Today was going to be my first day at Forks High School and believe it or not it just had a striking number of just three hundred and sixty people. I already knew it was going to be a bad day.

I stood up from the bed only to be greeted the sound of rain once again scaring the hell out of me. I would never get suited to this weather that much I knew.

Anyways I took a quick shower and made some toast and left home. The truck looked ancient. as I fired up the engine a loud roar enveloped my ears. This might need some getting used too, I thought.

As I arrived at the school I stopped to take a good look at it. It seemed like any other school other than it was made of red bricks and surrounded by more green. The rain continued to fall as I parked my truck. Some people stopped to stare at my truck, particularly the loud sound it was emitting. I seriously did not like to be the centre of attraction. Whether it be anything from studies to sports of just good looks. I just wanted to be left alone.

After exiting my truck slight drizzle welcomed me. oh that's just great. I grabbed my bag and rushed to the closest building. As I arrived at the school reception I was given my class schedule and slips which I had to give to the teachers to sign on.

I looked at the schedule. My first class was English. As I was walking towards the room I was attacked by a person about my age. He had a couple of books in his hands and a wide grin was pasted on his face. "hey you must be naruto uzumaki the new student" he said enthusiastically "welcome to Forks High School. I am Eric. I am the eyes and ears of this place. I hope you like it here. if you need any info about the school, a lunch partner, a play buddy then I am there."

"Well thanks but I am more of a sufferer in silence type guy " I said wanting to end this conversation politely. " good headline for the future, I am on the paper and you're gonna be news man, front page"

I did not like where this was going. I did not want to be the centre of attraction once again. "no I am not" I said in the slightly threatening voice hoping to convey the message but he still had the wicked smile on his face. "chillax, no feature. That ok?" he said to which i nodded and then left.

The English class was the same. The teacher gave us a reading list. It consisted of most of the books that I had already read. It was slightly annoying as some girls just kept staring at me. one in particular. I didn't remember her name but she wore glasses and had straight black hair. I think it was Angela maybe. Anyways I ignored most of the stares and as soon as the bell rang I darted out of the class room not being interested in surrounded by people.

The next class was sports which I was excited about. I entered the gym. And looked at all the activities. There was volleyball, basketball and tennis. I decided to play basketball as it was my favourite pastime in Arizona. It was fairly easy as the other people were not that good. There was one guy mike newton that kept glaring at me every time I scored a basket. I decided to ignore it. It seemed that he could not handle competition. To ease up his pain I decided to let the ball slip from my hand.

Accidentally it flew and smashed on the head of a girl playing volleyball. She turned to look at me while I was swearing tears. "I went towards her to apologize while hoping that she wouldn't be angry, after all there was something like chivalry still left in the world. "I'm sorry for that. I swear it was not my intention to hit you"

"no no its ok. That was nothing." She said "I am Jessica, its nice to meet you." She said while smiling slightly at me. I could see that she was trying to hit on me. we were interrupted by mike "he's got quite a spike, hasn't he" he said while grinning at Jessica. I could also sense that he liked Jessica and for him I was only getting in the way.

"hey you're from Arizona right? Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like really tan." Said mike making a snide comment to try to belittle me. well I wasn't gonna let that happen.

"I guess that's why the kicked me out" I said trying to lighten the atmosphere. Jessica laughed uncontrollably while mike had a smile, fake although. "you're good" said Jessica as she returned while mike could only agree. I decided to leave it at that. I tried not to draw any attention afterwards.

The rest of the classes seemed the usual. During recess I entered the cafeteria to see that Eric, mike, Angela and Jessica were sitting together. Great, of all the people that I had an encounter with, all of them were friends. I pulled my lunch tray and searched for a table to just sit quietly and enjoy the lunch.

Ii was disappointed as Eric waved at me and asked me to sit with them. I could not avoid the situation anymore or that that would be impolite so I went with it. As I sat with them Eric announced to Jessica "hey Jessica you met my homeboy naruto"

"oh yeah" said Jessica and as soon as she said that another person came at Jessica and kissed her cheek while saying "my girl". seeing this mike's anger began to rise as he stood from his seat and ran towards to person who mike shouted at "I'll get you tyler!"

As soon as that happened angela took a pic of me while trying to hide a laugh. I was surprised by the flash of the camera. "sorry I needed a candid for the feature" she said. To which Eric responded "the feature's dead angela" and then he too left. Things seemed to be getting worse by the second. So I just began to look around trying to find something interesting when I saw them.

Outside the window of the cafeteria were five people who looked pale, almost white. Four of them were in pairs while one was alone. As they entered the cafeteria I could see them clearly. Their bodies were perfect. All the characteristics of their faces were like they were some sort of supermodels. While staring at them I asked Jessica "who are they" as she turned around to see them I was still staring at their perfect bodies, too mesmerised.

"They are the cullens. They just moved into town a couple of years ago. The one with the black hair and black eyes is sasuke and the one beside her is ino. They both are like together- together" I looked at both of them. Sasuke had a muscular build and was very tall. he must hit the gym a lot. While on the other hand ino had long blond hair and had a good build too. Her body had good ratio size if you know what I mean.

" the ones behind them are hanabi and neji. They too are together" I took a good look at them too. They too looked like supermodels. They both had short brown hair with tints of golden in them. Hanabi just kept smiling at neji while neji's face was stoic.

"the one there is hinata" Jessica said while pointing to the last of the Cullens " she's so cute and beautiful that every girl is jealous of her. Many boys have tried their luck with her only to be rejected with a kick to the balls. Apparently no one here is good enough for her." said angela shamelessly. I took a glance at hinata and kept staring. No matter how hard I tried I could not peel my eyes off of her. She had long black- bluish hair and white almost pupil less eyes. Her face was like the face of a godess. Her features carefully chiselled on her face. As she and the other cullens took a seat together she took a glance at me.

Her eyes pierced into my soul almost hypnotising me. her white eyes looked like a full moon in a clear sky. I stopped my staring and so did she. Then I heard Jessica and angela talking.

"they are all foster children of Dr Cullen. Dr Cullen is like a foster dad slash matchmaker cause all of his children are together in a relationship." Said Jessica before adding " I hope he adopts me too" making a cute face.

I chose to ignore their mumblings and stole another glance at hinata. She was the most beautiful person I ever saw. I was also slightly scared of her as I did not want to get kicked in the balls. Seriously who kicks a man there? Apparently someone with a lot of anger issues.

The cafeteria bell rang and immediately the cullens stood up and got out of the cafeteria in no time. They were fast.

My next class was biology. Jessica decided to accompany me as she too had the same class. As we entered the class I took a glance at the people sitting there. And surprisingly hinata was there too. Mr banner our biology professor asked me to take a seat. Unfortunately all the seats were full except the one next to hinata. Then that made me her lab partner. Well what a luck.

There was a fan blowing across the room in front of which I stood to take a look at the class. When the wind blew over me I looked at hinata as she suddenly clenched her nose and looked like she was in pain. I chose to ignore this as I sat beside her. As soon as I took a seat she clenched her nose even tighter. Was I smelly?. I took a whiff of my scent. No problem there. Then why was she doing that. I asked her " are you ok?" to which I got no reply.

I could see that she was glaring at me. if looks could kill I would be dead a thousand times already. I mean her white eyes kept staring at me. I was literally scared for my life right now. finally she took her hand away from her nose as Mr banner gave us some test subjects that we were going to study today. But the staring never stopped. I was feeling very uncomfortable and just wished that the class would end already.

As soon as the bell rang hinata stood up and rushed outside the door. I chose to follow her to ask what was her problem. I followed her to the reception where he was arguing with receptionist next to her. I eavesdropped their conversation.

"isn't there any other class available? Physics, biochem anything."

"I am sorry dearie but none of them are available at this moment"

"fine then I will just have to endure it" hinata said with disgust as she brushed past I really that revolting to her.

After the school ended I saw hinata in her shiny silver Volvo driving alone. I got into my truck and went to the grocery store. Ever since I knew that minato did not know how to cook I made it my chore to cook for him. I bought several vegetables some pasta and some other things.

I got home and took the rest of the day off. the weird encounter with hinata had taken a toll on me. when minato came home I cooked for him and then took a long shower to take my mind off things. As I retreated for the night there was just one person that I could think of

"Hinata Cullen"

* * *

i am putting all the characters that i have mentioned above right here to clear some doubts.

 **naruto uzumaki- male version of bella**

 **hinata cullen- female version of edward**

 **sakura black- female version of jacob**

 **minato uzumaki/ namekaze- naruto's dad**

 **kushina uzumaki- naruto's mom**

 **sasuke uchiha- male version of rosalie**

 **ino cullen- female version of emmet without being buffed up**

 **hanabi hyuuga- alice**

 **neji hyuuga- jasper**

i think thats all the characters in the fic right now.

its gonna get more fun in later chapters. believe it. hehehe...

please review. thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

We will be together…. Forever

Chapter 2

The next day I woke up early. I did not want minato to eat some shitty sandwiches he made by himself, instead I wanted to make him a full fledged breakfast today. Seriously how did he survive alone for ten years.

It was raining outside. Jeez would this rain ever give me a break. I made some mac and cheese for myself and minato and left early. After all I had to apprehend a certain someone.

I rushed out of the house quickly so I didn't get wet from the rain. I sat in the red truck for a while. I don't know but it had a cozy feeling to it. The engine roared to life and I drove it to the school.

I was one of the few people that had arrived early. I killed some time reading a book from our reading list this year. It was really boring to be honest. But alas I Had to read it.

The rest of the day went as usual. Jessica kept annoying me during recess. In truth I just wanted to meet hinata once again. I don't know how but I felt a strange attraction towards her the first time we met. But she was not there at the cafeteria. The rest of the Cullens were there, all of the pairs except hinata. Maybe she didn't want to eat today.

During our biology Jessica asked me whether she could accompany me. reluctantly I said yes. I could just tell she was trying to hit on me. I just wanted to be alone but noooo she and other girls just kept following me. didn't anyone get the message that I wanted to be alone for a while. No privacy here.

When I entered hinata was not there. Did I have that much effect on her that she didn't even come to school because of me. either that girl had a lot of problems of she just downright despised me.

The day went by, I got home prepared spaghetti for minato and me. I had to make him something good.

In evening he came back from his duty. "you left early today?"

"yeah I wanted to make you something for a change. And there is spaghetti today."

"you know naruto, you should not waste your time on your old man. I can take care of myself." He said.

"no problem dad, cooking tends to take my mind off of things" I said. "and there's been a lot of things happening lately" I mumbled but minato heard it.

"well I hope you are ready for more cause your mom called and she said that you haven't returned any of her e-mails she sent you" he said in a slightly joking tone.

"and by the way I am taking you for breakfast tomorrow then you can see how I survived these last years." I chuckled at his comment. In truth I wanted to see what he really ate for breakfast.

"ok dad" I ran up the stairs to just reply to the emails. Its true that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and I did not plan to die very soon.

I opened my laptop and quickly opened my inbox. 12 emails oh my god I am gonna die.

I opened the first few emails and they were somewhat like this-

 _How are you naruto? Call me as soon as you get there._

 _Love mom_

 _Hey naruto are you fine? please return the email at least_

 _Mom_

 _NARUTO UZUMAKI! I demand you to call me right now!_

 _If you don't it will end very bad for you.(smiley face)_

 _Love your sweetest mom_

I was literally shitting my pants reading the last email. Most of them were her first getting worried then irritated and then full demon mode angry.

I quickly typed an apology letter to calm the fuming woman lest I be skewered.

 _I'm fine mom. No need to worry. Sorry I forgot to call you when I got here and don't get so angry. Everything is alright._

 _Love you_

 _Naruto_

I hope that calmed her down. Anyways after that I just ate dinner with minato and hoped that sleep would come to me to save me from the constant raining outside.

The next day minato took me to a diner in his cruiser. The waitress seemed very friendly.

"hello naruto! Did you know your father used to come here everyday for breakfast" she took a glance at minato

"but for the last few days he hasn't visited once. Do you know why?" she asked.

"that would be me. I did not know what he used to eat or how he maintained himself living alone so I made him breakfast and dinner everyday" I said.

She went away to bring our order. "she's sweet" I told minato.

"you don't remember but I used to bring you here every Thursday for dinner. She remembers you from then"

Just then a stranger came over.

"hey naruto! You remember me?" I took a glance towards minato. "I used to play Santa during Christmas" the stranger said with a grin. I was seriously getting confused. Just then minato took charge.

"Waylon, he hasn't had a Christmas here since he was four"

Just then the waitress came over with our orders. "leave them alone Waylon and let naruto enjoy his meal". She dragged the man now named Waylon away.

Hey dad did you know that man.

"yeah naruto he's one of my friends. I nice guy he is."

Then minato drove me to school. I swear it was so embarrassing I thought I might get buried with all the stares I was getting. It didn't get any better when I got out.

"I'll pick you up later ok?"

"yeah, fine dad"

As usual during recess mike was staring daggers at me while Jessica kept talking about useless things that I could care less of. It was then that I saw her once again.

Hinata was sitting with her brothers and sisters talking peacefully while not even touching her tray. I didn't know but I was starting to stare at her. Then she looked at me. my breath seemed to hitch in my throat. I quickly looked away not wanting to call any more attention.

Let her be alone then I will ask her.

At biology class I entered to find her sitting at her desk. I just went and sat there wondering what to say to her. To my surprise she was the one that started the conversation.

"hello. Am sorry I did not get a chance to introduce myself last time. I am hinata. You are naruto?" she asked. Her voice was sweet. It was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

Snapping away from the shock I just nodded my head "yes"

Then Mr Banner started his lecture for today "onion tip root cells. That's what in your slides right now" I looked at the microscope in front of us.

"Identify and label them in different forms of mitosis and the first team to do that will win" he went to his desk and picked something up. "A golden onion" he said with a fascinated tone.

She passed the microscope to me "you should try first." She hesitantly pushed the microscope towards me. I tried to lighten the mood "you don't have to worry. I won't bite". This caused a few chuckles from hinata.

"You were gone" I asked.

"yeah, I had to go out of town for a while. Had some personal business" I could see from her expressions that she was making an excuse. Any ways I ignored it.

I checked the slide under the scope. I had done this experiment before so there was no problem there.

"prophase" I said.

"do you mind if I check" she then dragged the scope towards herself.

"its prophase"

"like I said" I was pretty confident with myself.

"so you like the rain" she asked with a smile.

What the hell. First this girl hates me then she talks as if nothing happened and then suddenly asks about the weather. She was really unpredictable. I did what any sane person would do.

"you're really asking me about the weather"

She stopped for a second. Confused what to say. "yeah, i guess I am"

"I don't really like the rain. any cold and wet things I just dislike." I suddenly realised what I said as I then suddenly blushed. (we all know that naruto is thinking right!)

Hinata too chuckled by my answer. "so why did you move to the wettest place in the continental U.S"

She checked the next slide

" anaphase"

"mind if I check" I wanted to see if she had brains as well as beauty also.

"Its complicated" I answered her question.

Then I checked the slide. It was anaphase.

"I'm sure I can keep up" she wasn't going to let this go was she.

"anaphase" I said.

"like i said" she said confidently.

Then finally I told her. " my mom remarried and…" I didn't want to say anymore

"so you didn't like the guy or what?" she kept asking

"no it's not that. phil is really nice". She then looked away. She took the scope and checked the last slide. I don't know what happened but I couldn't look away from her. He face was so beautiful. It was a marvel to look at.

"its metaphase. You wanna check it" I trusted her this time.

"no. I believe you"

Just then MR. banner came over "you should let others have a chance too MS. Cullen"

"its not like that naruto figured out most of the slides too" she defended.

"I hope you are telling the truth MS. Cullen. I do not want my students not studying"

When the class ended she followed me out.

"why didn't you move with your mother and phil" she asked. I looked like there was no stopping her so I told her everything.

"Phil's a minor league baseball player and he travels a lot. My mom stayed with me at home but I knew it made her unhappy so I figured I would stay with my dad for a while" I told her everything.

She closed her distance with me and asked " so now you are unhappy?"

Her eyes met mine. "no" I just replied. When I noticed something.

"sorry I am just trying to figure you out. You're just a little difficult for me to read"

The last time I saw her she had white almost pupil less eyes. But now they were a darker shade of lavender.

"hey what happened to your eyes. Did you get contacts" hearing this her tone changed to a stoic one.

"the last time I saw them they were white and I don't even think that that was normal but now they are lavender"

She got uncomfortable now "yeah, it's the fluorescents" then she just walked away and ended the conversation.

Well that was weird. I didn't see her for the rest of the day. After school I waited for minato to come pick me up. I swear this is the last time I would sit in the cruiser.

When minato picked me up I could see a serious look in his face. "what happened dad ? you don't look in a good mood today"

He recovered from his mood and smiled at me "its nothing naruto. I've just been having some trouble at work"

"you can tell me, it will help sharing your problems with others" I tried to comfort him

"its just that there have been some recent killings around town. Some kind of animal attack"

"an- animal attack?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"you're not in phoenix anymore naruto. Things like these happen time to time"

" ye- yeah ok dad" honestly I was very scared. I mean I had never encountered any a wild animal before let alone a mindless beast that's out there killing people.

"don't worry naruto. I won't let anything happen to you. At least not when I'm around" it was nice that he was trying to comfort me. I did not want these thoughts get the best of me so I decided to change the topic.

"hey dad do you know anything about the cullens?" I wanted to get some answers as soon as possible. Of all the people that I had met the Cullens were the most mysterious.

"well I don't know anything about the kids if that's what you want to know but DR. Cullen is a nice man. He is one of the best doctors around here. seriously with the amount of experience he has he could work anywhere. But her wife likes the quiet life of forks so they have lived here for quite a while. And I must say he looks unusually…. well preserved. Its like he doesn't age or something."

Great! More mysteries for me. first I find that the cullens keep away from everyone at school. Then suddenly hinata tries to be all friendly with me and now this new info about their parents. I swear I am gonna go crazy with all these mysteries.

In evening I called mom. I thought she might have cooled down by now. Oh boy was I so wrong….

" _naruto uzumaki! why didn't you call me! I've been worried sick since I last called you"_

" _yeah sorry about that mom I sort of just got carried away with all that's been going on"_

" _ok fine! I forgive you. So tell me what's been happening that's been keeping my son busy"_

" _I'll tell you later mom but first you gotta tell me how's life with phil?"_

" _yeah about that, listen if phil's tournaments go well we could me moving to florida! 'please insert additional dollar for continuing the call' "_

" _hey mom where's your cell phone?"_

" _don't laugh, I didn't lose my power cord It ran away"_

" _hehehe. Mom you're so clumsy. What would you do without me"_

" _I literally repel technology now. Ok now answer my question. How's your school. Are the kids there treating you right? And are there any cute girls there?"_

" _well, all I can say is that they are all very welcoming and mom why do you always want to talk about girls"_

" _that's because I want to see my son happy and you seriously need to get a girl in your life or you're gonna be miserable for the rest of your life"_

" _sheesh mom stop it! Anyways I'll talk to you later I got homework to do."_

" _ok honey. Take care will you"_

Now that mom had started the topic of girls my mind couldn't help but think about one girl in particular. I had never encountered any girl more mysterious than hinata. For me girls were pretty much like an open book only one thing governed them at this stage. And that was love.

But hinata was different, somehow it felt like she was hiding something. And that just made me want to know more about her. She was also not one of your typical high school teenager. She was like an anomaly in my definition of girls.

It started snowing outside. White flakes of heaven fell from the black sky which was lit by a full moon in all its glory. Even the weather reminded me of hinata. It seems like she really is on my mind all the time now.

As I walked out of the house towards my truck I failed to notice the glistening white surface of the road.

"WHOOOSHHHH!" I fell with a slipping sound right on my butt. Minato rushed to pick me up. "you ok?"

"yeah, I still haven't got used to this weather and now there's ice all over the place now."

"I got new tires for you. The old ones were worn out so…"

"thanks dad"

"also there's ice all over the road so drive slowly and carefully"

Minato was correct as almost all the road from our house to the high school was covered in ice. When I arrived at the parking lot I could see the shiny Volvo hinata drove. She was across the lot. I got out to talk to her. She looked at me and I at her. And then it happened.

Out of nowhere a van came sliding towards me at an uncontrollable pace. There was nothing I could do. At that moment my feet were not responding. I fell to the ground waiting for the van to come and crush me. I took one last glance at hinata. She was not there anymore. I closed my eyes one last time before I felt a push not from the direction I was expecting. Something was pushing me towards the ground.

I opened my eyes and realised what had happened. Hinata was right in front of me. one hand pushing me towards the ground while other on the van that was out of control just a second ago. There was a dent where her hand was on the van. I know it seemed impossible but hinata had just stopped a van with just one of her bare hand.

I looked at her once more. Her eyes looked worried. They seemed to be asking me ' _are you alright_.' By the time the realization of what had happened hit me, hinata stood up from where I laid on the ground and dashed towards her Volvo along with the rest of her siblings.

Immediately I was surrounded by hoards of students asking how I was. Jessica shouted "somebody call an ambulance!"

Eric had a phone in his hand "I've got 911 on the phone!"

From the cracked window of the van came tyler. There was a deep cut on his forehead and he had a broken nose. "I'm so sorry naruto. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry"

The rest of the things happened in a rush. I don't even remember how I got in an ambulance and when I reached the hospital.

Finally at the hospital I calmed down and regained some of my composure to understand what exactly had happened.

I stood in front of my truck far away from hinata. Check.

An out of control van came rushing towards me. check.

Next thing I know hinata was in front of me and had stopped the van with her hands. Check.

Wait what !? how could the last part happen. I mean seriously not even a wrestler could stop a van at that speed without some damage. Hinata had some serious explaining to do.

Minato came rushing towards the hospital room. "naruto! You ok?"

"yeah I'm fine dad"

"you could've been killed you understand that"

"yes, but I wasn't so just calm down" minato calmed down after a while. His age old problem of not being able to convey his emotions finally catching up to him.

Once more the door of the room opened and a man who looked like in his early thirties came in. he had blond hair, was unusually pale and had golden eyes. He wore a doctor's coat.

"I heard the chief's son was in here" the man spoke

"ah Dr Cullen"

"Charlie. Don't worry I'll handle things here."

The now identified Dr Cullen was true to his description. He looked really kind and had a warm smile.

" so I heard you took quite a spill huh naruto. How do you feel?"

"good" I could only say that much. I was too busy admiring his perfect face. Were all the cullens good looking. Well I got the answer to that now.

He started examining me. "now you might experience some post traumatic stress. No signs of any head trauma or loss of balance but other than that you look fine"

"you know it would have been a whole lot worse if hinata wasn't there. She knocked me out of the way" I lied. If I had told the truth they would lock me up and tell me to stay another night because there was something wrong with me.

"hinata? Your girl?"

"yeah it was amazing. She got to me so fast. She was nowhere near me."

"sounds like you were really lucky" now Dr Cullen also started acting weird. He seemed to avoid the conversation. Finally he left in a hurry.

"dad can I go to school now" I wanted this to go as usual like nothing ever happened. But I was disappointed.

"no you can't and even if you wanted you couldn't because I don't think today's gonna be school today. Almost all of the students are here to see if you are fine. A certain someone I think Jessica kept wanting to meet you until I asked her to go away. You got some serious friends naruto"

Holy shit! I became the centre of attraction once again. It seems luck was never on my side.

As me and minato got out of the room he spoke once again.

"i have to sign some paper work so I'll meet you later. And by the way I think you should call your mom"

"oh my god you told her! She's gonna skin me alive!" I stared angrily at minato whereas minato gave a look which clearly said ' _what else could I have done.'_ Then minato too left.

That was when I heard some whispers-

"what else would I have done. I couldn't let it crush him"

"this isn't just about you. This is about all of us"

"I think we should take this discussion to my office"

Across the corridor sasuke along with Dr Cullen and hinata were talking to each other. Sasuke was glaring at hinata who seemed unaffected while Dr Cullen or Carlisle who minato had called him once I think was acting as a mediator.

When they saw me sasuke glared daggers at me. I looked at hinata and asked "can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sasuke along with Carlisle left together and hinata came towards me.

"what?" she talked in an annoyed tone.

"ho-how did you do that?, how d -did you get over to me so fast?" I felt nervous talking to her. I hadn't felt like this ever. Maybe it was the level of power she had displayed that caused this to happen.

"don't you remember. I was standing right next to you"

"no, you were standing next to your car across the parking lot" I didn't know why she was lying but she was hiding something.

"no I wasn't" she said smiling. Was this seeming like a joke to her?

"yes you were. Don't lie to me"

"naruto, you've hit your head a little hard. I think you're confused"

"I know what I saw" alright this was getting irritating. Now I was sure she was hiding something.

"and what was that?"

"you- you stopped the van. You pu- pushed it away from your hand"

"well nobody's gonna believe you so.."

"I wasn't going to tell anybody. I just need to know the truth"

"cant you just thank me and get over it" she spoke in a threatening tone. She was intimidating me and surprisingly it was working.

"thank you" I said hurridly.

"you're not gonna let this go are you?"

"no"

" well then I hope you enjoy disappointment" and then she left.

Wow. This girl was full of surprises. Not only did she scare me but in a sort of a way she attracted me a lot. But I was not gonna let it go that easily. Someway or the other I was gonna get all my answers from her.

After calling my mother and somehow surviving from her freaking episode that she had my thoughts once again wandered towards hinata and all of the things I had learnt about her in the past days. What I didn't know that once I had solve her mystery some drastic changes were to take place in my life.


End file.
